


Leaking

by J_Ackles



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mild Kink, Post-Coital, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Ackles/pseuds/J_Ackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has a weird fetish. "Sasuke, can you not do that every time we have sex?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaking

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a small baby I had.

** Title ** : Leaking

** Word Count ** : 169

** Pairings ** : SasuNaru

**Summary** : Sasuke has a weird fetish. "Sasuke, can you not do that every time we have sex?"

Leaking

When Sasuke pulled out he immediately went to the bottom of the bed, and kept Naruto's legs in an open position.

Naruto groaned when he couldn't close his legs. He just wanted to roll over, and go to sleep, but thanks to Sasuke's new found obsession that wasn't possible.

"Sasuke, can you not do that every time we have sex?" Naruto asked angrily. Honestly, girls were so lucky. Everything just stayed in them at the end.

"No. You know I like to watch you leak," Sasuke told him calmly watching the white liquid ooze out of Naruto's ass slowly. For some reason watching this, especially when it was Naruto's ass (not that he'd done this with any other person), was a great way to end a bout of lovemaking, mostly because it felt like he was watching himself come out of the little love nest in Naruto's body.

Naruto closed his eyes angrily, and fell asleep, uncomfortably, on his back while Sasuke busied himself with his bottom half.

"Asshole."

  


  



End file.
